Talk:New Fish-Man Pirates
Species The one on the right is definately a scorpion fish. The one on the left might not be a fishman; he appears to have tenticles for legs like an octopus merman would have, though appearances CAN be decieving. One-Winged Hawk 22:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain At the Jolly Roger it is said that Hammond is the captain can someone change it Can someone edit the format a bit please? The Jolly Roger is off to one side. We don't even know if that is the crew's jolly roger. It could be a personal symbol. It should be taken down until it is confirmed.DancePowderer 16:36, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Haki Haki no Mi 16:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Gyro the fishmanpirate? Can somebody take him out of the member list? He's clearly not a member of the New Fishman Pirates. (I would do it myself but I don't know how to do it XD) Pandawarrior 16:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, noticed the former. I might need glasses, but that's another story. Pandawarrior 22:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the "former" has been added shortly after your request by Leviathan_89. The change was made in the template, so it does not appear in the article history. You don't need glasses! sff9 (talk) 22:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry I should have posted here too. Anyway, I don't know if there is a better way to do this, but to edit a tamplate you must go on the template's page http://onepiece.wikia.com/Template:name, in this case "Template:Newfishmanpirates". On this topic, is the Kraken a former member of the New Fishman Pirates too? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89'']] 23:13, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::As for the kraken, there is no indication that he must be now considered as a former servant, so no need to change it I guess. sff9 (talk) 23:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hyozo I dont think he is a part of the crew : he's just a hired swordsman ! Shall i remove him ? 09:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :It'll be weird to remove him... Maybe just add something like "(mercenary)", to make it clear he's not truly part of the crew? sff9 (talk) 09:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : :What I ask is why should we keep him ? 09:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Compare his situation to the few thousand marine soldiers: they '''currently work '''for the navy or world government respectively, so they are part of the marine "crew". Same goes for Hyozo, he works for the Fishman Pirates and is thereby part of the group.Jinbe 14:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sea Beasts Should we add the Sea Leopard from chapter 631 to the list? Yeah, we should. 17:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Romanization I think it might have found the romanization for the crew, and it's not New Fishman, it's New Gyojin. http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/34376629/13 It's in the lower right corner of the largest panel on the back of a shirt worn by one of the pirates, although it is obscured by a sword and another guy's head. 18:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Huh? Did you change your mind since this? That didn't have the full crew name. This does. 19:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :That's not the point… If we translate the crews' names, we are due to use "New Fishman Pirates". After all, we use "Straw Hat Pirates" even though Oda already used "Mugiwara Pirates" (File:357.jpg). I'm not against changing policies, but we have to stay consistent either way.